Purple Pikmin
|image= Sitting purple pikmin.jpg |size=100px |resistance=(absent) |strength=50 |mobility=5 |throw=5 |carry=10 |candypop=Violet Candypop Bud }} Purple Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2 and and are first found in the Emergence Cave. They are specifically required to obtain a number of treasures, two of which are needed to gain access to new areas, making them absolutely necessary for the game's completion. Like the White Pikmin, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, in this case the Violet Candypop Buds, and have pink flowers rather than white. Neither they nor White Pikmin are found in Pikmin 1. This Pikmin is the best for killing enemies, because they do a lot of damage when they are thrown on, but are the slowest of all Pikmin. They are big and stocky, they are also the only Pikmin with hair. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they are characters following Olimar, and he could use them to attack. They would send the enemy flying rather than latch on. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline Purple Pikmin are immune to crushing, have 5x the attack of a normal Pikmin, and are extremely slow. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs In Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, Purple Pikmin act the same way they did in Pikmin 2. They can instantly destroy the hard coating of Brown Sugar Breadbugs and Stale Breadbugs if they manage to land on them. Purple Pikmin and their Onion can be found within the Loaf Territory of the Land of Wonders. Purple Pikmin also have the ability to demolish Stone Gates, more specifically the Stone Gate in the Hidden Territory. The Stone Gate in the Hidden Territory protects the Bulbmin and their respective Onion. Thus, Bulbmin cannot be obtained until Purple Pikmin are discovered. Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Pikmin SP They are the same as the Purple Pikmin in Pikmin 2, but they now have an onion. They can still be obtained via violet candypops, and, also can be obtained in queen candypop buds in Pikmin SP. The onion is found underground, amazingly, and finds a way out somehow. The purple pikmin are found in the Onion Cave, along with White Pikmin. In Pikmin Kart, Purple Pikmin are items that are found in item boxes uncommonly. You can throw them in front of your kart and they'll hitch on to a random kart in their range. They'll slow the driver of the kart more than any other Pikmin, and the driver of the Kart has to swerver to shake them off, but they fall off the easiest of all the colors. Purples also generate a shock wave when they land on the kart, stunning karts in a large circular area around them temporarily, but their throwing range is short. However, even if they don't hit a kart, they'll still make the shock wave, which is bigger than their throwing range, so it's still useful. As with all Pikmin items, the Whistle item can protect a player from Pikmin attacks and steal them for himself, so be careful who you throw them at! Pikmin: Forces of Evil |image= |size= |resistance=Explosions |strength=Double |mobility=Half |throw=4/5 throw height |carry=10 units }} In Pikmin: Forces of Evil, Purple Pikmin gained a substantial boost in the form of immunity to explosions and their very own Onion. Purple Pikmin can jump at the same height as a normal Pikmin and pull themselves up onto ledges, sharing a trait with Red Pikmin. Once Olimar collects the Warsong Upgrade, he can spark fury within his Pikmin to double their strength and speed, making Purple Pikmin viable for killing large enemies and bosses efficently. Before the boss battle with Possessed Lord Bowser in the Mushroom World, Louie plants two fast-growing Violet Queen Candypop Buds for Olimar, and does so for the duration of the battle, as the boss can only be harmed by either Purple Pikmin or Red Pikmin with the Prometheus's Gift Upgrade. With the Hulker Bulker Upgrade, Purple Pikmin are a clear choice for the grueling end-of-world bosses. Power of the Purple! This is also PurplePikminPower's favorite Pikmin. In Pikmin Rise of the Plantae In Pikmin Rise of the Plantae Purple Pikmin are immune to the hazard of purple goop. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Purple Pikmin appear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War as well. They are first encountered in Curious Cove, where there are Violet Candypop Buds. They have the same abilities as usual. Also, this time around, they still do not have an onion, but the ship can create new purple pikmin. Pikmin: The Winds of Light Purple Pikmin are first found at Adventure Cave in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. They have the same normal abilities. They may get an onion in the game. Pikmin Forever |image=PF Purple Pikmin.png |size=250px |resistance=none |strength=strong (20) |mobility=slow |throw=low |carry=10 }} Purple Pikmin are the fourth type of Pikmin discovered in ''Pikmin Forever''. They are found in the Scalding Thicket in the first cave, the Buried Bole. They still weigh and carry 10 times the other types of Pikmin, and their ability to briefly stun enemies returns, although the stun lasts 2 seconds. A Purple Pikmin's pound not only stuns enemies, it can also break up loose ground, revealing shortcuts or helping dig through mounds of dirt.